


Become One

by MidnightTofu



Series: LawHan fanfics compilation [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Married Couple, Rarepair, no smut even tho it looks like it, rated teen but idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightTofu/pseuds/MidnightTofu
Summary: The nights after a couple just got married were said to be where they'd become one for real, when they finally made sex and started their life together, at least, that was what Hancock defined them as.This situation was the exact opposite of this.
Relationships: Boa Hancock/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: LawHan fanfics compilation [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043706
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Become One

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy it’s me again :D  
> I’m here with another LawHan fanfic! Ikr what a surprise, it almost doesn’t feel like I’m the only person here who writes about them lol  
> Anyway! I hope you all enjoy this! I am working in a new long fic but I have no idea when I’m gonna be able to post it... so have this until you wait hahah

"Listen, it's ok, we don't need to do this today." Law's reassuring words meant nothing to Hancock locked into their bathroom. They were useless to calm her down. "It's ok."

"It's not." She said loud enough for him to hear from the other side of the door.

The nights after a couple just got married were said to be where they’d become one for real, when they finally made sex and started their life together, at least, that was what Hancock defined them as.

This situation was the exact opposite of this.

They were going to do this, she swore to herself, but when he touched her skin after her shirt was taken off she just couldn't do it. She panicked, ran to their bathroom and here she was, a half naked woman trembling of fear even though she trusted her husband wholeheartedly.

"Like I said, it's fine. We don't need to do any of this today, we can take our time." Law tried to comfort her from the other side of the door, but every word just made her feel worst. He was so nice to her and she couldn't even do this for him. "Just come here, we can watch something or just sleep if you want."

Hancock took a deep breath and got up, putting her shirt on and holding her chest area as she opened the door, finally. They looked at each other straight in the eye. His golden colored irises were way too kind for her, she didn't deserve him. 

"I'm sorry." Hancock said, feeling her eyes sting. "I honestly didn't know this would happen I- I was ok until-"

"It's fine." Law repeated for the hundredth time as he grabbed her hands hesitatingly. She let herself relax a little bit, remembering he would never hurt her. "We'll be fine." 

As he hugged her with less strength than usual, the woman let herself sob into his bare chest. She didn't deserve him. 

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault you're like this, you didn't want this...” With that, Hancock broke down, still blaming herself for each and every little thing that happened this night.

“I love you.” Was all she could mumble before she continued to cry.

•••

"I'm home." Law said as he shut the door to their house. He put his bag down at the entrance and basically threw himself onto the couch, massaging his forehead in the process.

"Yeah go on and break the couch like that." Hancock said, looking at him and chuckling.

"Shut up." He answered with a tired voice and closed his eyes while resting his head on the couch. "Didn't you say you had a modeling job today?"

"They canceled it last minute for some reason, I didn't bother knowing what it was." She said as she grabbed his hands and touched his tattoos, a habit she has grown to do after they decided to date. "So I spend the afternoon at home."

"Wish."

The room fell into a comfortable silence, only the sounds of the TV being heard. Hancock kept playing with his hands like always, until he turned it to hold her hand and brought it to his face, kissing it in the process. 

Hancock took her hand away from his reach as fast as possible, blushing immensely. Even though they were together for six years now, Hancock still wasn't able to stay calm and collected whenever Law did something like that, she just couldn't stop blushing for some reason. 

Law laughed, already expecting her reaction to his kiss. 

"I'll take a shower then. Did you cook dinner or do I need to do it?" He asked, getting up from the couch and Hancock looked away, still feeling her face burning. 

"There's left overs from lunch. I did more than I could eat so I just left it in the fridge."

"Can you heat it up for us?" Law asked, walking towards the second floor that lead to their bathroom and room. Hancock tried not to look there since it brought her bad memories. 

"Yeah, sure. I'll do it." 

With that, Law disappeared from her sight and she got up, walking to the kitchen to heat up the food for the both of them.

It has been a year since that happened. Hancock had started seeing a therapist and she felt like she was progressing, though she was still anxious about... that. The worst was not the fact that she was scared, it was the fact that she couldn't do it. For a whole year she haven't even allowed him to see her without anything, let alone touch her in that way.

She knew she didn't own him anything, he and her therapist kept reminding her that, but even so... it wasn't just for him. She also wanted to do it, even though she was scared.

"Did you finish it?" Hancock jumped at the sudden voice beside her and touched the hot plate that she was about to take out of the microwave.

"Are you- dammit look what you made me do you dumb jerk!" She nearly screamed more to her burn than to Law himself. The latter ignored her curses and took her hand, looking at the mark on her hand carefully. "Don't touch it, it hurts."

"I know, just calm down." He touched the burn lightly and she flinched. It didn't hurt that much, she didn't even touch the plate for that long, but it still sting a little bit. "Sorry."

As Law took care of Hancock’s burn, cooling it and properly covering it after applying something she did not care to know what it was, she couldn't stop thinking about just how caring he was towards her.

His hands, while big and rough held little to no strength when holding hers, making sure he'd not hurt her. His eyes, even if they looked intimidating, were very warm and held a kindness she wasn't able to put into words. His mouth was small and was in the shape of a thin line every time he was with someone else, but with her, it smiled and talked words of reassurance and love everyday.

She loved him. Every bit of him.

His black hair, his tattoos, his thin physique, his constant frown, everything. She was in love with him.

Hancock took her hand out of his reach and touched his face, making him confused as to what she was doing.

"What-"

"I wanna do it."

He blinked a few times to finally understand what she was saying, when he did, she saw his face getting a little pink and looking away, but locking his fingers with hers. 

"Are you sure about that?" He asked, still not looking at her and Hancock was grateful for that since her courage was starting to fade and she started feeling very nervous all of a sudden. 

"I'm still scared, but I want to try." 

Law nodded and looked at Hancock finally, then, he grabbed her other hand and started walking slowly towards the stairs and Hancock had to take a minute to breath. 

It was just the bedroom. She had slept there multiple times with him, it was something familiar, something safe. She- they were going to be ok.

As they got inside the room and he closed the door, Hancock suddenly remembered she didn't know what to do. She had no idea of what any of this was like, she had been too afraid during her life time to do anything like this so... what now? 

She scratched the back of her head, frowning at her lack of knowledge, hating herself for being so stupid when it came to this. 

"Are you ok?" Law asked still standing in front of her, never once taking a step closer. Hancock looked at him and chuckled nervously.

"I just... I have no idea how any of this works."

"Oh." Law laughed a little bit, earning a glare from his wife, but soon explained himself. "I'm not laughing at you, it's just- it's cute." He stared at her, the smile still present on his face. "We can find out what to do together, right?" Hancock nodded, thankful for the patience this man had, but continued to stay put, not daring to move one bit.

After a few minutes, Law's hands found its way to her cheeks, making their gazes meet finally. Hancock has never felt so vulnerable under someone's gaze before.

"Can I-" he begun, but stopped mid sentence, unsure of himself. "Can I kiss you?"

The woman in question nodded very hesitantly, still quite scared of any course of action he'd decide to take. As the seconds went by though, his lips were on hers, and she regained a little bit of her confidence during the kiss. This was ok, it was only him, he'd never hurt her. 

Still, when he kissed her neck, she couldn't help but flinch. 

"I can stop." He said, worried he'd scare her off, but she shook her head no.

"I'm scared but-" with a deep breath, she continued. "I want to do this." 

As she smiled at him, he smiled back, and they kissed again, this time, she felt more secure in his arms, always remembering the words Law and her therapist kept saying to her: that she was going to be fine, that she could get through this, that there was nothing she should be afraid of.

As she took off his shirt, she finally smiled against his lips.

They became one.

•••

Law was the first to open his eyes. As he yawned from finally waking up, he felt his jaw brushing with a chunk of hair and, of course, he knew it was Hancock’s.

He let go of her and sat on their bed, looking at her naked body peacefully asleep. On her ear was a bite mark he left on impulse, and he chuckled while thinking of how Hancock would have to hide it during her photo shoots. 

Still, he couldn’t be prouder. This wasn’t just something quick to make them feel good, it wasn’t just a way to make them become one either... it was an achievement of Hancock’s courage.

Law smiled as he played with Hancock’s hair.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I accept constructive criticism and feedbacks :)  
> Hope you all liked it<3


End file.
